nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:Region.h
Below is the full text to include/region.h from NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[region.h#line123]], for example. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)region.h 3.4 2002/10/15 */ 2. /* Copyright © 1996 by Jean-Christophe Collet */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef REGION_H 6. #define REGION_H 7. 8. /* generic callback function */ 9. 10. typedef boolean FDECL((*callback_proc), (genericptr_t, genericptr_t)); 11. 12. /* 13. * Overload the old player_inside field with two values, coded in such 14. * a way as to retain compatibility with 3.4.0 save and bones files; 15. * this relies on the fact that nethack's `boolean' is really stored 16. * in a `char' (or bigger type) rather than in a single bit. 17. * 18. * 3.4.1 save and bones files will be correct. 19. * 3.4.0 save files restored under 3.4.1 will be correct. 20. * 3.4.0 bones files used with 3.4.1 will continue to have the minor 21. * 3.4.0 bug of falsely claiming that the current game's hero is 22. * responsible for the dead former hero's stinking clouds. 23. */ 24. #define REG_HERO_INSIDE 1 25. #define REG_NOT_HEROS 2 26. #define hero_inside® ((unsigned)®->player_flags & REG_HERO_INSIDE) 27. #define heros_fault® (!((unsigned)®->player_flags & REG_NOT_HEROS)) 28. #define set_hero_inside® (®->player_flags |= REG_HERO_INSIDE) 29. #define clear_hero_inside® (®->player_flags &= ~REG_HERO_INSIDE) 30. #define set_heros_fault® (®->player_flags &= ~REG_NOT_HEROS) 31. #define clear_heros_fault® (®->player_flags |= REG_NOT_HEROS) 32. 33. typedef struct { 34. NhRect bounding_box; /* Bounding box of the region */ 35. NhRect *rects; /* Rectangles composing the region */ 36. short nrects; /* Number of rectangles */ 37. boolean attach_2_u; /* Region attached to player ? */ 38. unsigned int attach_2_m; /* Region attached to monster ? */ 39. /*struct obj *attach_2_o;*/ /* Region attached to object ? UNUSED YET */ 40. const char* enter_msg; /* Message when entering */ 41. const char* leave_msg; /* Message when leaving */ 42. short ttl; /* Time to live. -1 is forever */ 43. short expire_f; /* Function to call when region's ttl expire */ 44. short can_enter_f; /* Function to call to check wether the player 45. can, or can not, enter the region */ 46. short enter_f; /* Function to call when the player enters*/ 47. short can_leave_f; /* Function to call to check wether the player 48. can, or can not, leave the region */ 49. short leave_f; /* Function to call when the player leaves */ 50. short inside_f; /* Function to call every turn if player's 51. inside */ 52. boolean player_flags; /* (see above) */ 53. unsigned int* monsters; /* Monsters currently inside this region */ 54. short n_monst; /* Number of monsters inside this region */ 55. short max_monst; /* Maximum number of monsters that can be 56. listed without having to grow the array */ 57. #define MONST_INC 5 58. 59. /* Should probably do the same thing about objects */ 60. 61. boolean visible; /* Is the region visible ? */ 62. int glyph; /* Which glyph to use if visible */ 63. genericptr_t arg; /* Optional user argument (Ex: strength of 64. force field, damage of a fire zone, ...*/ 65. } NhRegion; 66. 67. #endif /* REGION_H */ Category:source code